


Over the Rainbow

by lostmymind (lost_mymind)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Piano
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_mymind/pseuds/lostmymind
Summary: “这是我的妈妈，教我的第一首曲子。”
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 2





	Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。

狱寺在生日的时候，收到了一盒磁带。

磁带盒上用有点潦草的字体写了“狱寺隼人 様”。他只看了一眼，就认出来了。

——笨蛋，这年头哪还有人用磁带的呀。

他还是去翻箱倒柜了，灰头土脸地抱出弃置很久的一只录音机来。笨手笨脚地把磁带放进去，揿下播放键，磁带就沙沙转动起来。大约过了几秒钟，里面才传出他熟悉的声音——

“狱寺……”

狱寺头一回弹琴给山本听，也是在他生日的那一天。晚上照例有彭格列式闹哄哄的庆生会，那天没出任务的几个伙伴借这个由头，一直聚到深夜。山本多喝了几杯酒，众人散了以后他带着微微的醉意在总部闲晃；然后，不期然地就碰见了独自坐着的寿星。

那是午夜的公共休息室，一整晚上大家都在楼下的宴会厅，却不想狱寺不曾回房间，倒溜到这里来。休息室的角落照例放着三角钢琴，狱寺就坐在那前面；没有点灯，只一抹月光停在他脸上。

其实山本不是没有听过狱寺弹钢琴。若是家族间的正式宴会，狱寺几乎是必要出场演奏一曲的；那里面的况味，只是夹在狂风暴雨般的掌声中，听不分明。

然而现在他独坐着，温柔安静。

山本的脚步很轻，然而狱寺还是注意到了，转过头来。

“是你啊。来这干什么？”

“你呢？怎么还没睡？”他反问。

“切……”狱寺不知为何，轻声笑出来，“被他们闹得烦死了……要不是看在十代目面上……”

山本站在门口，望着他的脸，张了张嘴却没说出话来。狱寺似乎捕捉到他的犹豫，又笑了。

“想听的话……”他静静地说。

“……就进来坐着，笨蛋。”

山本看到银发的男孩子把细长的双手慢慢搁到琴键上。他的神色很柔和，是在他脸上极为鲜见的柔和；同时，又有些许难以捉摸的哀伤。

“给我听好了。”

他没有看山本，这样说。

“这是我的妈妈，教我的第一首曲子。”

月光把他的侧脸映得影影绰绰；他的双手，却显出象牙一般的乳白。山本一瞬间很想去抚摸那一片乳白色的肌肤，还有那十个小小的指尖；然而，他却忍不住，悄悄地屏住了呼吸。

“我的手指，在我还不记得的时候，就已经放在钢琴键上面了。”

狱寺低着头，轻声说。

“在很小很小的时候，就一直放在钢琴键上面了。”

他闭上眼睛，慢慢地，把一个手指按了下去。紧接着是另一个。再另一个。

“她永远是世界上最美丽的女人。”他说。

“就像这个曲子一样，永远不会忘记。”

他的双手，渐渐地，像水流一样地动起来。在月光下，是山本从没有听过的曲子。音符分明又简单，可是很亲切。

他不能听得很明白。然而很亲切。

那些声音，就像是从那一片月光里面，一个一个抖落出来一般。一碰就会碎掉，可是又那么美丽，那么温暖。

那一个晚上，他们就是坐在那里，静静地分享了这一个曲子。

“我不知道它叫什么名字。”狱寺说。

“可是我，过了这么多年，一直没有忘记。”

——就像她的脸庞一样，永远不会忘记。

“狱寺……”

他听见山本的声音，在磁带的沙沙声里。月光照进他的房间，万籁俱寂。

“那个曲子，我找到它了哟。”

“出任务的时候，听到街边上有流浪歌手在唱。一听到，就想起来了。”

“就知道是你弹过的那一个曲子。”

“所以，就把歌词记下来了哟。”

又是几秒的寂静，磁带在旧录音机里沙沙转动。

然后，伴着沙沙的杂音，山本略带沙哑的声音，仿佛有些紧张似的，响了起来——

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow

Skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

山本真的不擅长唱歌，狱寺想。尾音都会走调。于是他把脸贴在沾满灰尘的老收音机上，自己笑了起来。

“笨蛋呀。”他笑着说。

“怎么不回来亲口唱给我听呢。”

“我好给你伴奏呀。”


End file.
